The present invention relates to an apparatus for the automatic electric stunning of slaughter animals, in particular pigs. The apparatus includes two endless conveyors having their operative surfaces arranged with respect to each other such that a V-shaped passage is formed. The conveyors run in synchronism and parallel to each other. The apparatus further includes two electrodes insulated with respect to each other and extending into the V-shaped passage from above in a position next to each other. The electrodes are swingable about a horizontal transverse axis mounted above the conveyors. An apparatus of this type is known from the published Dutch Patent Application No. 7904935.
According to said prior proposal the electrodes are swingably mounted upon horizontal transverse axes in a carriage which can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the conveyors. The electrodes are held in position by springs and can be moved against the springs by the stunned animal. The springs are combined with dampers to ensure proper contact between the electrodes and the head of the animal. The carriage starts its movement as soon as a sensing current between the electrodes establishes the presence of the correct animal so that during the passage of the stunning current relative movements between the electrodes and the animal's head are avoided.
This known apparatus has an excellent performance and is able to stun a great number of animals per hour without any insufficient stunning or damage of the meat.
This known apparatus, however, is rather complicated and expensive to manufacture.